On My Level
by Rebelle Boss
Summary: 4 Normal Teens in the real world walked into a Place that changes there Life Completely, everything to them now is Brand New and Un Expected as these are thier New Expierences that are UnTouched! KaiXOC TalaXOC etc; Rated M Various Reasons! By - Rebelle Boss, xXFaithPerfectionXx, Drizzy.B and XxKhloexX. DIS-CONTINUING. READ LAST CHAPTER!
1. Strange Remedies

**On My Level**

* * *

**Bonjour Guys! Me, Faith, Khloe and Drizzy have put our minds together and thought of an excellent story, us girls picked the title. Anyways this story is New and fresh, really out of the box and totally transformed! XD Oh and to some of my friends who I talk over FanFiction I might put you in the story! ;)**

**Tala: It better be good!**

**Me: You Shut your mouth, would you have thought about our story?**

**Faith and Khloe: THATS WHAT WE THOUGHT! (Clicked Fingers).**

**Drizzy: Hey, cool it guys we have to do the disclaimer!**

**Me: TALA!**

**Tala: No!**

**Me: Fine you're not in the Story Faith ah! - (Cut off).**

**Tala: Rebelle Boss, xXFaithPerfectionXx, Drizzy.B and XxKhloexX do not own Beyblade but own there OC's and themselves! Happy! **

**Faith Khloe and Me: Very and your back on the story! #CheesySmile :D**

**Kai: Hn!**

**Me: Hey guys at the Beginning, **_**it Isnt ANIME its The **__**HUMAN **__**world!**_

**Faith: OMFG Have you heard **_**Hatsune Miku World is Mine **_**I love that Song!**

**Khloe & Drizzy: Really! :O / O.O**

* * *

**Strange Remedies**

* * *

It was a cold winter in the UK, living in Birmingham wasnt any fun but at winter it was very! It would snow a lot if it started at the first time, not stopping sometime but then people were used to the cold weather, since the sun don't go round there a lot. There were 3 girls and 1 boy in the park while the snow was falling freshly on the stepped snow.

The 3 girls were 16 altogether but with Arilyn Rebelle Ashton she was the eldest out of the girls she had Cherry Brown hair with Hazel gold eyes, Faith May well shes was the second oldest out of the 3 she had Light Brown Hair with a Dark red dip dye, her eyes were Caramel Brown. Last but not least was Khloe Pearl she had Blonde with brown-ish roots similar to Ke$ha hair colour, her eyes were blue that looked like Zola in an anime.

Now out of them all was the boy who was 17, his name was Drizzy Blue as you can tell he was eldest out of all the girls, but a softie with them he was kind of like the bodyguard mate who was close with them all 3. He had Black-ish chocolate Brown hair that looked a bit like Louis Tomlinson who he didn't really admire but it was his natural hair. His Eyes were Piercing Green similar to a cat eye emerald-green.

That was everybody who was completely bored in the park having nothing to do but sit there and be entertained by something. There was a few kids having a snowball fight with their mates and some girls were making a snow man, being pretty good at that they made the bottom half as Faith and Khloe found that amusing.

Arilyn sat down on the bench putting her right leg over her left, folding her arms and closing her eyes she sat there enjoying half of the Peace and Quiet. Drizzy sat down sighing being completely bored out of his mind, having nothing to do but watch.

"Ari, aren't you bored?" Drizzy said as he just made the name Ari up shortening her name up made him sound Lazy not having to say the name.

"No" Arilyn said as she still stayed closed eyed. The other 2 joined the bench wondering what was up, they know that Arilyn was always quiet, but she didn't mind the quiet.

"Is she alright?" Khloe said as she pointed at Arilyn looking over to Drizzy who shrugged his shoulders. Faith looked at Arilyn then knew this was normal as she leaned back down on the back of the bench.

"Ugh Can we go somewhere!" Khloe said as she gave up being quiet for only 20 seconds. Drizzy and Faith chuckled as Arilyn eyes shot up and thought of something that made her smirk.

"Yeah, we can" Arilyn said as she got up dusting herself off, she turned around with a smirk on her face she gestured them to get up. Arilyn walked off with the others not so far catching up.

The other two had no clue of where they was going except Arilyn as Drizzy was now getting the idea and chuckled with the other 2 behind Arilyn and Drizzy was dead Confused. While they walked around they still didn't know where they was going, they took some left and rights some crossing roads until Arilyn walked into a place were Faith and Khloe wasnt bothered looking at what kind of place it was.

Arilyn and Drizzy made sure they stood behind Khloe and Faith so that they wouldn't make a runner, at were they just walked in. Khloe and Faith finally realised were they just walked in as they turned around with eyes wide open wanting to leave.

"Ah, Arilyn, Drizzy, Faith and Khloe you manage to come!" A voice came out of nowhere as everyone looked around walking through the aisle, through each aisle there was big tall exotic wooden cabinets full of books, that looked like they havent been touched.

"Hey Mr D" Drizzy said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets, giving a small wave before he put them in. The girls followed as Mr Dickenson was at the Bottom of the Aisle putting some books away.

"Hello Drizzy, how are you guys?" Mr Dickenson said as he climbed up the stairs putting some books away.

"Were Good" Faith said as she put her elbow on Khloe shoulder leaning on her like a wall, while Khloe just stood there watching Mr Dickenson.

Mr Dickenson was on top of the bookshelves as they was in the Library, he leaned too much on his left to put a book away as the ladder toppled a bit, Drizzy grabbed the ladder keeping it steady as Arilyn catched the fallen books that fell.

"Sorry down below" Mr Dickenson said as he chuckled a little, at their sudden reaction and movements. Drizzy sighed as he kept his hands firm on the ladder another incident eccoured.

"Its ok, can i ask why did you call me a few days ago to come here, with everyone?" Arilyn said as she passed the books back to Mr Dickenson as he sighed a little.

He looked a like a Middle aged man around his 40's who had a white moustache but baled head he would always had round small glasses on the tip of his nose. He wore a White shirt, grey suit trousers and smart shoes on, as he put his blazer and hat down to do this.

"...There somethings I want you guys to try" Mr Dickenson said as he didn't sound too confident or certain to say it as he hesitated a bit thinking about it.

"Like?" Khloe said trying to get him to say more things or add-on to what he said that got them thinking about it.

"Never mind, but how are your lives?" He asked as Arilyn looked at everyone and back at Mr Dickenson being still confused as they sat down, with Arilyn just leaning on the table were everyone sat around at.

"Mine is Boring but good" Arilyn said plainly as she was the only member in UK her family was 1/2 Japanese and Russian being also English-made her wanting to come back here with her friends who was mixed too along with her.

Khloe was Full Japanese but being English too, her family was at the UK to be there for as she appreciated that from them. Drizzy was 1/2 Japanese and 1/2 English he came to the UK with his Big Brother and being there for his wedding along with the girls. Faith was 1/2 Japanese and 1/2 American coming from California she didn't know a lot of Japanese but the others teached her.

"Same" "Yea - ep!" Mm Hmm" Was the three answers Mr Dickenson heard as he was hearing life full of enthusiasm in their tone, he chuckled as he re-adjusted his glasses.

"Seems like your having the time of your lives" Mr Dickenson sarcastically said as he, stood up getting everyone attention even Arilyn as they looked at Mr Dickenson with confused eyes.

**xXx**

"What would you like to happen in your lives?" Mr Dickenson asked as that was a pretty wierd question to ask, everyone shrugged their shoulders and thought for a while.

"If Everything wasn't so complicated but was Easy" Drizzy said as all of them agreed to that, it was true.

"If Life's Obstacles wasnt so Difficult to Dodge" Arilyn said as everyone agreed even Mr Dickenson agreed that was something that wasnt easy but true.

"Were Everyone have a little respect in them, even if they hate that person they think" Faith said, as Arilyn smiled up to her liking that one, with Khloe and Drizzy oh and Mr Dickenson awe-ing the moment.

"Were Everyone and Everything and Every Moment is Perfect" Khloe said as Arilyn smiled to her but chuckling to her aswell hearing her wise words finally come out. After they said it Mr Dickenson loved the kids as his own, as he had a secret for them all.

"I think you'll like this surprise" He whispered to himself, as everyone heard he looked up to see confused eyes as he chuckled again stood up.

"Come to the Back with me" He said as everyone got up and followed Mr D, they had no clue what's so ever in what to do but follow which they did.

Were they was walking was dark until Mr Dickenson flicked the lights on, it was an old room with dark wooden floor and walls, with pictures of famous things, there was some cabinets full of books as on there right were a little fire-place that was lit on slow. Mr Dickenson didn't stop as he walked into the room, Arilyn followed snapping the others back into earth they noticed and followed.

This room was a little different but having lighter light than the other. Mr Dickenson got something out of the freezer as he placed it on the counter. Everyone walked nearer to see what he had. There was a Yellow one, Blue one, Pink one and a Purple one all in their separate flask's.

"What are these?" Faith asked as she looked at the Pink liquid that fascinated her, Khloe was interested in the bright yellow as Drizzy liked the Blue leaving Arilyn with Purple which she liked.

"Ah there's a color for each of you try guessing, and there nothing posinious or dangerous I tried one myself it was a transparent one sadly" Mr Dickenson said as everyone picked their flask, Mr D turned around to see them pick their own colour.

"My, My, My you've picked your own colours, how right you are!" Mr Dickenson looked at them as they was all lined up in a random order but he stood in front of them.

"Can you please tell us what are these!" Khloe butted in before she let him even start with Arilyn and Drizzy now giving a glare but Arilyn one was more vicious!

"Eh... Sorry!" Khloe said as she stood back and apologised while she let him continue into what he was about to say.

"Right, these liquid wont kill or harm you. What they do is actually amazing it'll happen tonight, while you sleep you'll be transported into a new dimension and new world and a new you but you'll all remember each other. The world now here is same there but different in its way. If you want this new start and new life you can drink your colour but you don't have to" Mr Dickenson said as the teens was pretty impressed in his speech.

"Wait... What this little drink will change, and take us somewhere else new and transformed" Drizzy said as he sound a little excited wanting something new in his life this was it!

"What happens if something go wrong or this doesn't work?" Faith said as she looked at her pink liquid, and then at the others.

"I'll let you guys decide" Mr Dickenson said as he walked away putting some stuff away, and going into the other room for their privacy.

"So what do you think guys?" Khloe said as Arilyn knew how much Drizzy wanted this, this feeling inside of her told her to go and start new and fresh. At least something better than this old dump.

"I'm going to try" Arilyn said as Drizzy boasted up and stood next to her agreeing, it was only Khloe and Faith thinking about the negative stuff.

"What if" Khloe was about to speak until she was stopped by Arilyn who was determined and wanted to get her point out.

"No more What if's! Lets say if this Colour work, and only me and Drizzy tried it how will we tell you guys? And hey i want to start New and Fresh better than something boring and miserable! I'm doing it for sure and I know Drizzy is with me" Arilyn said her speech and points as Khloe thought of it in a while and soon had a smile come up to her face.

"You got that right Sister!" Drizzy said as he lifted his hand in a High-Five to Arilyn cause of her speech as she high-fived back but confusingly.

"I'm going to do it!" Khloe said in her happy tone as she raised her colour and back down, looking at it.

"It looks like lemonade but with colour" Khloe mumbled to herself, as she had some awkward looks from Drizzy and Arilyn even from Faith but she was being the Quiet one.

"I'll do it but if it goes wrong im blaming you guys!" Faith said as everyone cheered and looked at their drinks. They looked at each other before at their colours.

"DO WE DRINK IT ALL MR D?!" Drizzy shouted as they heard a 'YEP!' Back sounding like Mr D was far away but not too far.

Everyone nodded at each other as they was all standing like a four, Drizzy and Faith was opposite each other but Drizzy stood next to Arilyn. Arilyn was opposite Khloe with Drizzy on her left, next to her. They raised there glasses to the middle.

"Cheers and may this work!" Faith said as everyone said Cheers clinking with each other flask's.

Everyone drank their colours in a go as everyone did it, together and in there go. It wasnt much and it really didn't have much flavour, but Arilyn and Faith had sour faces as their drink was a little too bitter, while Drizzy and Khloe had a sweet mild taste drinking it quick in a whole gulp. Everyone drank till there was nothing left as they went to the sink to wash their flask, for if reasons.

"We done that... What time is it?" Drizzy said as he was looking for the clock but he didn't bother reading the time.

"Its 7:21 you Lazy Ass!" Arilyn lectured as she looked a little loopy and drunk same with Faith as Khloe and Drizzy were perfectly fine.

"Umm Whats its word?... Uh Yeah Lets go Home! I want sleep *Hiccup*" Faith said as she tried to point but that didn't work out very well.

"Oh I forgot to say that Faith and Arilyn had a dizziness or drunk-ish affect to their colour but you two are fine" Mr Dickenson said as he walked back in, as his sweat dropped seeing Faith and Arilyn loose and hang over.

"Well at least you didn't say it in the beginning or they would have backed out" Khloe said as Drizzy completely agreed, but Mr Dickenson knew there's was going to be difficult but this was a side effect.

"True but they need someone to take them back home" Mr Dickenson said as he led them the way out, while Arilyn was far more dizzy than Faith as Khloe put her Faith arm on her back and on her back of her shoulders to keep her up as she managed to walk.

Arilyn was the complete loose one, if you didn't keep an eye on her she could get lost and out of sight with the sound of clicking your fingers once. Drizzy sighed as he grabbed Arilyn waist a hauled her over his shoulder as he saluted bye at Mr D. And walking out with Faith and Khloe carrying her.

"We'll crash into my place we all need to be together, and we can't leave these too alone" Drizzy said as Khloe agreed. The alive ones walked it back as they walked into the hotel there were some people who stared, but then getting back on to their own business.

Drizzy swiped his card at his door, as Khloe opened the door. She dropped Faith on the bed then realising as Drizzy done the same with Arilyn, Drizzy left going to the living room while he let Khloe undress them and leave then in what they was in.

Arilyn was in Black leggings, and a Black and white cotton sweater, as Faith was in Black skinny jeans and a Red wooly top. Khloe sighed as she took her jacket, scarf and gloves off as she placed their stuff else where. Khloe saw 3 bed's but where was Drizzy going to sleep?

"Drizzy where?!... Oh" Khloe said as she saw Drizzy sprawled all over the guest bed in the living as she chuckled and wrapped the blanket around him, she left the door open so there was a way to hear each other if anything happens with each other.

Khloe went to her bed as she laid in there relaxing for a while, then her eyes started to flutter to sleep as she yawned and snuggled in the blanket, falling into a deep sleep with the other's.

**xXx**

* * *

**I know its Short but we wanted to Leave it at a CliffHanger of the Next thing happening. How is everything going to changed, how will they react? This is for them to experience and understand. Anyways this was a story from...**

**Rebelle Boss, xXFaithPerfectionXx, Drizzy.B and XxKhloexX**

_**Please Review! Kisses! xXx's**_


	2. Getting used to Things

**On My Level**

* * *

**Hello and thanks guys for the reviews! Even though some was from us but thanks, to those who read the story but please just write a review, favourite or follow and then click on that little cute review button! Down Below! :) **

**To tell the Truth this story is going to be based more likely on Arilyn, but the others will have there share of amount.**

**Faith and Khloe: Thanks Akin for the Review! **

**Me: Now Back to the Story and Disclaimer in first chappie! ^_^**

**kirashadow and xyasminx2 - Helped me with this one! Thank You Girls! :3 Oh and CHECK ther STORIES Out! Mega Great!**

* * *

**Getting used to things**

* * *

While everyone slept in Drizzy place, everyone was in a deep sleep not being awakened by the slightest thing. This was getting a little awkward even though no one was awake, until a aura started to glow on the edge of everyone skin, they all had different coloured glow. It was basically the same colours of there drinks they had at Mr Dickenson Library, the light shone on everyone, standing out in the room as it shined through the windows or anything that was transparent to see through.

The Light soon faded away. Then a Flash of a light they was gone...

The room was empty no one was there, the 4 sleeping bodies disappeared before you could blink. Just in the Middle of the transportation the teens were sleeping, awaking cause a fuzzy feeling errupted there sleep. When they opened there eyes all of them were some where different.

Arilyn fluttered her eyes open as she looking around, to see herself going through a purple spiral tube with stuff swishing past her, the other 3 had that too but in there colour they drank. Arilyn was confused... But then remembering what happened Yesterday she twirled around, seeing she was still in the spiral, she looked at herself feeling a little different, there was bright flashing eccouring around her looking like little crystals being formed.

"What the!" Arilyn said as her voice echoed, she noticied she sound different as she quickly put her hand on her mouth, with wide eyes. She was surprised! She soon start noticing she felt different.

Arilyn looked at herself as she noticied she had bigger breast's she was a starter on C but now she looked like she was the Middle of it around 36. She has curve's but she was also slim, her legs were long and toned along with her stomach. She felt somewhat older feeling like a matured young women, she still didnt know what she looked like. Everyone had the exact same feeling and thoughts.

**THUD!**

Arilyn felt into something, that was soft and silky she looked around and realised she was in a bed, with was white and cream french bedroom that looked romantic. The bed was a 4 poster bed with cream drapes around that was a little thick to see through but a bit sheer, Arilyn sat up and looked at what she was wearing, she was in a nude convertible push up bra it had a low cut in the middle but with straps and a Isabella Lace Panty Nude and on top she had a sheer long short sleeve gown. It wasnt them dresses it was a open loose cardigan.

Arilyn looked at her body and could tell she looked different, her outfit looked like rihanna outfit in california king bed, but Arilyn hair was the same exact way but a little long and in Midnight Blue with a bit of Black. She saw her skin instead of pale and plain she was a Oceane Maude Natural skin Cream tan. Arilyn was a little confused as she looked at her transparent iphone flicking through she went to look for Drizzy or Faith.

While Arilyn got out of bed, she got up walking around seeing she lived here by herself she walked into a room guessing that was her walk in wadarobe it looked like a French boutique, with the whole vanity and all. Arilyn wondered around with her phone in her hand she walked into the bathroom, she looked down at the sink as she looked up to see her face, she was shocked.

The way everything changed she looked a bit like a beautiful doll, she looked at the mirror to see purple eyes, her eyes looked different she was trying to remember what was the word but all this cartoonized stuff.

"Anime!... Or Manga?" Arilyn said as she was still surprise at her voice, she knew she just had to get with it. She looked at the mirror, she had that feeling she was still her and her self but then she realised it, everything was making sense new life meaning moving on but faster.

She looked at her neutral lips that blended in with her skin, making her look more natural. She then sighed and went back to her phone, she searched through her phone finding Khloe atleast she would be wise i enough to pick up.

"Pick up, pick up, Pick up!" Arilyn yelled as she heard someone pick up, she shut up as she waited for them to speak.

**"Hello?"** The voice said as she knew that the other person on the phone was a female, she sighed not having to go through any trouble.

"Ur Hi, its one of Khloe Mates and im wondering is she there?" Arilyn asked as she walked around then going into the living room, as her house was a Privated Condo Apartment that was mostly her style.

**"She's here but she's busy lecturing Tyson" "Oh by the way the name is Hillary call me Hill" **The girl over the phone said as Arilyn kept the name Hillary in her mind and system but keeping a eye out for it.

"Can you tell her that Ari called, and tell her to call me back" Arilyn said as she heard some shouts but then hearing Khloe voice, was telling her she hasnt changed much.

**"Yo! Khloe a mate of yours called Ari is on the Phone!" **Hillary said as she wasnt really giving the message but it would of been a great way to call her over to talk. **"Shes Coming" **Hillary finished as she passed the phone over to Khloe who was now breathing hard.

**"Hey, but can you give me your full name? I dont know you Ari?" **Khloe said as Arilyn realised it was Drizzy who called her that, Arilyn sighed and went back the bathroom to brush her teeth and all.

"Its Arilyn, Khlo" Arilyn said as Khloe 'Ohh'. Arilyn chuckled hearing the same girl from before. Khlo was a little nickname in the past to remember each other.

**"You sound different! Anyways how are you, anything wrong since you know..." **Khloe blabbed as Arilyn brushed her teeth and when she was done with that, Khloe stopped.

"Im Good but do you know were Faith and Drizzy are?" Arilyn asked as she wanted to get the 4 back together, atleast each of them knows that there alright and nothing happened.

**"Faith is here, me and Faith actually ended up in the Same place and we was wondering where you was? But then Drizzy texted me he was safe, so were meeting up here in Tyson Dojo trust me you cant miss it, and come whenever you like" **Khloe said it all in one go as Arilyn knew nothing changed about her, but her body could of and her hair and eyes.

"I'll come by Khloe and you havent changed at all over the phone, anyways bye" Arilyn quickly closed the call, as she walked over to her wadarobe and grabbed some clothes she looked at.

Arilyn noticied that the weather was sunny but no rain a normal temprature really around 20 degrees maybe over. Arilyn grabbed a nude low corset that had straps, she got some black skinny jeans out and a thick black wooly cardigan, she got a Princess Amanda "Florence Frame" Double-Chain. For her shoes she got some Jimmy Choo Nude Patent Leather Anouk Pointed Toe. Arilyn flicked through the tv seeing something caught her eye.

"Oh my God!" Arilyn said as she saw herself on the TV and some stuff around her that looked like her creation but more like design. Arilyn flicked through her phone contact book and looked at the name _Lila Fleur, _Arilyn clicked on that name and saw Best friend in catergory as Arilyn called her.

**"Hey Babe, how are you?" **Lila said as Arilyn chuckled and stood up, looking outside her window she responded.

"Im Fine, i've been a little off a bit, but How old am i?" Arilyn said as she still didnt know her age, she heard the presenters blab about the design's as Arilyn ignored them.

**"Your 18, Ari you alright? I can come from the Europe to you, if you need me" **Lila said as she sounded a little worried, Arilyn did want her to come from Europe to where she was, as she had no clue.

"Lil i need you to give me every detail about me and what happened, days before today GO!" Arilyn said as Lila was explaining the whole thing at the other end on the phone.

**"Thats everything babe, uh i have to go its like late here, and Johnny is going to kill me if i keep him awake long story before you ask talk soon hun!" **Lila said as she hunged up, Arilyn thought for a while then looking at the time reading 3:15PM in the afternoon.

Arilyn got up grabbing her phone and keys and purse with her she walked out of her room, going down the elevator she saw somethings she didnt want to see, she found a pair of Louis Vuitton evidence in Black she put them on, as she kept her hair tied up in a pony.

Arilyn took a different route to shake the people off from outside that was waiting for since, she came out cause of the news. She walked down the street's at high speed, with some people shocked seeing her, but Arilyn just wanted to get somewhere else.

There was some people around, while Arilyn was halfway crossing the busy road, she was close to were Khloe told her about, she go on the pavement as she heard someone call her name.

**xXx**

Drizzy was changed as his Hair was Black, and spiky but long. (A/N Same Hair as Drizzy.B Profile Picture). His eyes were a dark crimson or brown colour, as his skin was creamy but natural. He was walking with Tala and Faith, from collecting Max from the BeyBlade store he was stuck at. Drizzy looked around then seeing a Bluenette hurrying across the road but looking like a normal paced model.

Something in him made him think of Arilyn, as he noticied Faith look up to him with the same eyes. Faith wasnt any different, she had black and maroon hair with brown eyes she wore something casual like shorts a tank top and baseball jacket but her shoes were trainer heels.

The Two looked at each other and did nothing but try.

"ARI! ARI!" Drizzy shouted as that was his nickname for for Arilyn. Arilyn looked arounf as she heard someone call her name, she turned around at the direction she was called from as she noticied 2 people with shocked eyes. She saw 4 people walk up to her but noticing 2 with wide eyes.

"Arilyn?" Faith said as Arilyn smirked with Faith squealing she got Arilyn into a hug, as Arilyn let go and looked at Drizzy who had a devilish smirk on his face.

"Who knew, you'll look like this at age 18" Drizzy said as Arilyn chuckled and punched his arm, lightly, but not too hard to leave a bruise. She walked with them as she noticied two other guys with them.

"Oh there Tala and Max, Tala and Max meet Arilyn" Faith introduced as she let them face each other, Arilyn gave a quick smile and wave and continued to walk on, with them just giving a smile.

"Hey, do you have any other babes to introduce" Tala whispered to Drizzy as Max chuckled and walked with the ladies, as Arilyn was in the middle of the 3 with Drizzy and Tala behind the girls.

"Tala! There my best friends!" Drizzy lectured back as they was close to the Dojo, Tala eyes kept wondering over to Faith and Arilyn while he enjoyed the view. The guys crossed the road making it back to the Dojo, Arilyn was new to everyone but somehow she felt like she's been here.

Max walked in with Faith as Arilyn was behind the two, now Arilyn was prepared for Khloe knock over hug she would give to Arilyn were she would put her weight unexpectedly on Arilyn and thats when they topple of each other.

"Hey guys this Arilyn, Arilyn this is Tyson, Ray, Hillary, and Mariah" Faith said as Arilyn didnt expect a introduction like that and remembering the names but then she eventually remembered them all by there features that stood out.

"Kai got to be some where, well you'll know who he his when he appears" Faith said as she walked around, going into the kitchen. They was going to cook some food for there late dinner that eccoured cause Hillary and Mariah did some late shopping.

"Hey Ari, you want to help?" Faith said as Arilyn shurgged her shoulders and made herself usefull, she walked into the kitchen putting a apron around her waist.

"Guys, i'll make myself usefull sit down, i'll cook my treat!" Arilyn said as Hillary and Mariah looked confused, Faith smiled as she knew the old Arilyn was coming back then her cold shoulder. Hillary and Mariah put thier aprons away as they looked up at Faith who nodded at them and let them out as she did.

"Right" Arilyn looked at the food that was layed out cleansed and fresh as she smiled remembering a family remedy she started on the dinner she was making a Kobe Steak toban yaki adding some rice (boiled) with it, she added some herbs, potatoes, greens like vegetables then the steak came in with some gravy, next was a platter of different kind of sushi there was all kind of range of fish like maki roll, slamon, tuna, prawns, scallops, red snapper, avacado and california roll there was a mix of Japanese and chinese as arilyn was going to do a special, on the sides she was making some curried with noddle's and some stir-fry.

The special was a Russian Soup called borscht, then there was dessert but she hasnt made that yet because she was in the middle of making the sushi.

"Hey why did you leave Arilyn on her own?!" Drizzy said as he watched the 3 girls sit them selves down, as Khloe and Tyson was done fighting with each other.

"She's Cooking" Faith said as Drizzy eyes went eyes wide open, he couldnt believe it but see Arilyn in the kitchen cooking and in her own world.

"She is!" Drizzy said as he was surprised and Happy, the guys were confused at why Drizzy was so excited at Arilyn cooking, they thought it was normal food.

"Why is he so excited?" Tyson said as he looked at Khloe. "I mean i love food, but it's just Arilyn cooking?" Tyson said as Faith heard and looked up to him, seeing Kai walk in she focused on Tyson.

"Tyson when Arilyn cooked she had over a thousand chefs wanting her in there restruant to cook, her remedy. But she didnt join or told anyone. And her food are rated 5 stars at everything so be prepared" Faith explained as Tyson mouth dropped with some dribble coming out of his mouth.

"Put your tongue back in your Mouth!" Khloe lectured as Hillary laughed at her comment, bringing Mariah into it too, with Faith trying to hold it in. Kai sat down leaning on the wall, watching anything that entertained him.

"Oh Kai, you have to meet Arilyn when she finished" Faith said as she looked at Kai, as he kept his stern look at her eyes. He looked over to Tala who smirked with Drizzy givng him a manly punch on the arm.

"Tell us more about Arilyn" Max said as he really wanted to know more about Arilyn, to them all she sound mysterious but they had no facts or idea's about her.

"Yeah, we dont know much but she's popular" Mariah said as she was interested wanting to know more about Arilyn, with Hillary, Ray wanting to know too. But dont forget about Kai and Tala who was interested in this New Girl.

"Arilyn is a Designer, she's 1/2 Russian 1/2 Japanese and 1/4 English. She's 18 Birthday 8th of August. Shes 5ft 8 tall. And the Rest are Private but you can ask her, she might open up or she might not" Drizzy explained as the other's knew some things about her, they heard Arilyn still cooking but she was a fast cooker at her speed.

**xXx**

Arilyn was done with the food, but she had to do the dessert as she told Faith to set the table out for them everyone gathered around the table, the dessert was something difficult to make but already out in restruants it was a Triple Mousse Cakes Decadent dark and milk. With Cream on top with some cream sprinkles, and a chocolate sauce cross hatching 2 diagonal ways.

Arilyn got the food out on the table and Tyson eyes went wide open at the food that wa smade by one person. He looked amazed as everyone else was, even Faith, Drizzy and Khloe was. Its been a long time since Arilyn made food like this, Arilyn didnt want to eat as she wasnt hungry or in the mood to eat her food she made in years.

"Arilyn aren't you going to eat?" Khloe said as every dugged in, even Kai and Tala dug in surprised she made a Russian Soup that was pretty difficult to make.

"No thanks I ate before I came here, im still pretty full by that" Arilyn said as she dried some cups as she let the mousse settle while she was done. She put the cup away leaning on the door frame.

"What did you eat?" Ray asked as he swallowed down his noodle spoon full up in a gulp going back for another, as Arilyn hesistated a bit.

"My meal, i have to usually eat" Arilyn said as Drizzy had his steak, now starting on the sushi as a little side serving in the middle of the table.

"Which is nothing" Drizzy said plainly as everyone shot there eyes at him and at Arilyn as her Sweat dropped. She didnt expect this, especially from Drizzy sending a death glare to him, as he looked back at the plate of food in front of him, and continued to eat ignoring Arilyn vicious glare she was eyeing.

"I choose when I eat and what I eat Driz" Arilyn said as she directyly mentioned it to him. Now there was tension but Drizzy knew that you shouldnt mess with Arilyn when she strikes back or there would be a blood bath in the end...

"Ok... We'll leave that anyways Arilyn why didnt you accept the offer?" Mariah said as she ate some sushi that was in the middle, after eating one she had another getting Tyson attention into trying and now getting the table to try.

"I wasnt Interested" Arilyn said as she leaned on the door frame looking through the window and then back at Mariah.

"Oh your cooking is perfect, how can you not be interested?" Mariah said as she finished her rice and now moving onto some of the side dishes around, first taking a sip of water she looked at Arilyn.

"Hey Look im not interested into cooking and it isnt something my family would approve of. I need to go see you round" Arilyn said as she put on her shoe making her way out the door. Before anyone could get her they she was already gone.

"Well that was strange? Her family wouldnt approve that" Hillary said as they walked back in doors, then into the kitchen as Arilyn let there dessert out, ready for them to eat whenever. Tyson dug into his, while in the girl eyes it looked too perfect to eat.

"Arilyn had a really difficult life, and something thats too complicated to explain" Faith said as everyone was in the living room just eating there dessert. Listening to what Faith said made everyone want to ask more questions.

"Spill" Hillary and Mariah said in a mono-tone, with Faith and Khloe sweatdropped as Drizzy was quiet just looking at the girls who was wanting to know.

"Fine, Arilyn is the daughter of a Music Monarch, I know but alot of stuff happened with her. Once she was in a car-crash at age 3 with her parents it end up on the news and in the hospital while she managed to suvive it they told her, her parents were dead which was a lie. Arilyn went with another family then going to a place called... what was it? Urmm Oh yeah it was called Balkov Abbey. After 15 years her real parents found her knowing they had another daughter but not being there for her, with her going through life and now she's here" Khloe said as everyone eyes widened but Kai just opened his eyes listening to something he been through too.

"Whats a Monarch?" Tyson said as he totally sound dumb to the question as, Mariah and Hillary snorted at him asking.

"A Monarch is King, so her had is the King of Music Industry?" Ray said as Faith nodded. There was a rush through the doors as two girls came in.

One had Red Copper Hair with Vibrant Turquoise eyes that out stood the most. She was wearing black full length leggings with a cream lace long tank top just at her mid thigh, with the outfit she wore a blue denim jacket with no sleeve as she had some jewellery on her wrists. She wore Black trainer vans that was white too, her curly, wavy medium length hair was just sitting past her shoulder, as she just clipped her too front lengths to a side. She looked like a girl who was a C or D cup at her breast's.

As she walked in another girl walked in with Black and Red mixed hair it was straight reaching up to her waist. But it was done in a left side fishtail plait being just a bit longer than her breast's. Her Forest green eyes with a rare black ring around her pupil looked at the room, she was in a baggy green camo pants that slightly covered her black vans with red shoe laces and was held up by a silver studded black belt, her red tank top that stopped at the bottom of her breast, almost like a training bra, had the words "You look, You Die" in bold black letters on top she had a black short parka, she always usually wears black wrist length, finger-less gloves for some violent reasons.

The two walked in as The one who had red hair snuggled next to Max, as he swooped his arms around her petite waist. The Blue eyes female walked and sat next to Faith as the two had there little conversation.

"So Lila, Kira why didnt you come earlier. You missed meeting our new friend" Tyson said as he broke the silence that orrcured through the air.

"Well i had some business to finish, and Johnny is coming round town this week!" The Blue eyes female said as she was Lila Fleur, she wasnt french but Japanese and English as for the other girl she was the same but her name was Kira Kurasagi.

"Shit Happened" Kira said as Max nuzzled her neck, making her smile a bit as she looked back at him sticking her tongue out being a little playful but also a tease.

"So who's the New girl? Midnight Blue Hair wearing heels, and nude corset, black skinnies?" Lila said as as everyone eyes went open to her guess as Kira giggled, getting Max confused tickling her neck more.

"She helped us with some issues" Kira said as everyone was still confused, Lila sighed and looked down and looked up at everyone.

"Guys attacked me and Kira thinking we was some other girls, we was stuggling as it was a 4 against 2, She was walking by and noticied then she got invovled but then it end up a fight and she was dealing off with 2 guys as me and Kira finished with 1. We was surprised as her fighting in heels, and they didnt even lay a hand on her" Lila said as everyone oh-ed, realising the scene they was still surprised at the things Arilyn could of went through.

Kai got up walking out the door going somewhere else, as some asked but not getting a answer back. Kai was curious about Arilyn and he wanted to know what was it that made him so stuck and attracted to her. Kai walked around, shoving his hands in his black cargo jeans that looked a bit like swag pants. The wind hit his face as he looked around and saw something that caught his eye.

While in the Dojo everyone was getting ready, to go bed as it was getting late. Kira wasnt bothered going home as no one would be there but her, but she loved her friends company especially Max. Lila bunked with Faith and Khloe in a big room fitting 3 people perfectly. Johnny was coming back from France for his mate Oliver, as Lila couldnt wait for her boyfriend to come back as there relationship was a little far away but they made plans with each other.

Arilyn walked around then going into the hotel but then something caught her in the corner of her eye. As she noticed a Two toned hair guy, she saw him smirk as she just walk into the hotel, to fall in her bed with exchaustion. He looked at her go in as he turned around heading towards the dojo again somewhat he was pleased with himself.

Arilyn walked into her room getting in changed into what she was in before, falling into bed she and in a few mintues she was out like a birthday candle.

* * *

**Okaai Guys im done with Chappie 2 ! And Boy have i been getting worse Migrains oh well -_-' Stay Tuned and Dont loose Interest!**

**CHECK OUT _xyasminx2_ AND _kirashadow_ STORIES THERE AMAZING! AND THERE MY LITTLE INSPIRATIONS! ^_^**

**Please Review :3 - ****Rebelle Boss xXx's**


	3. MUST READ FIRST!

**Sorry.**

**I just wanted to say to all the readers, or to the people who actually read this story.**

**Grammar sucks I know. The way the, story is written is Terrible I know. If I know the story is terrible well let me, tell you this. I never got the chance to edit, or update this as I'm on a writer's block with the, story. **

**At that time I wasn't the best typer or, at my english I had a habit of writing american meanings instead of the english one's.**

**But being on Fan fiction did actually, improved my writing and typing skills. Me reading, negative comments are like reading positive comments, to see other people perspective and opinions. So that's a real, help.**

**With my new stories on the go I've improved but sorry again, if you really liked this story and wanted me to continue.**

**I won't be deleting this story so yay. However, I am going to keep it incase you like re-reading.**

**SO SORRY! **


End file.
